tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Stryder
Stryder is a RED spy concept created by wiki user Dr.mysterio Real name:william braun His main theme: Half life 2 Extinction event horizon His battle theme:Black ops 2 adrenaline Origins kidnapped at a very young age by a group of mercenaries of a secret organization called brotherhood of evolution bent on evolving humanity, their leader decided to have william (the freak's former name) to volunteer for their genetic and mutation program known for taking more lives than any other experiment in the group's history, after years of harsh conditions william miraculousy survived the procedure, surprised by this he was subjected to immediate tactical,strategic planning and weapons training, after years of self-determination and hard work he rapidly rose through the ranks of his colleagues which would make a title for himself, after some few years serving with his team william would ultimately retire just before he left he was reminded of the new codename his friends had given to him in the past there on he would adopt stryder as his new identity. Biography After his departure stryder originally set out to be a freelance freak hunter while on the move he encountered a mischievous opponent named Blink after a long difficult altercation Stryder emerged victorious and ended up befriending him stryder had offered the freak a position but the latter declined and stated he would only do it when he feels like it, there on he figured the work he had begun would become more difficult over time so he decided to bring in two more recruits. After sometime of temporary inactivity stryder went to go for a casual walk in kong king when he was then met with a group of mercenaries from both teams who started physically assaulting him but their biggest mistake was made when one of the mercs knocked off and burned the latter's hat this act caused the spy to go berserk and unleashed his violent fury. Appearence Stryder is a regular RED spy wearing the spy's eye patch, and a hat to kill for. Personality and behavior Stryder usually acts with with a serious attitude most of the time while doing planning and Surveilance and is easily angered when his subordinates make a slight mistake.When on his free time he appears to be well mannered and reserved usually seen leaning on walls watching the everyday lives of those around him Despite him being a respectful individual He has shown immense mercilessness and brutality as when he viciously massacred a group of red and blu mercenaries for desecrating his hat he then proceeded to maliciously beat, stab and shoot up both teams with little regard for their pleas of mercy. He also has a strange way of communicating with his teammates with unusual hand gestures and facial expressions which sometimes causes confusion and more often than not lands the group in heated situations. Powers and abilities Stryder is an expert of hiding an immeasurable amount of weaponry,Ammo,supplies and other equipment of all kinds and sizes either for combat or non combat due to his technologically engineered suit that houses a hammer space in the pockets. His physical prowess are pushed beyond that of a regular mercenary thanks to the genetic experiments carried out in the past, allowing him to jump to impressive heights, carry objects many times his own size, break considerably durable materials,overpower regular beings with ease while his durability helps him survive blunt trauma and other fatal injuries to frightening levels. His burden causes his mobility to be severely hindered by the immense weight, however making him empty his load could be considered an unwise tactic as his speed increases significantly far beyond basic understanding this drastically makes him extremely unpredictable and dangerous the longer one should fight him. Stryder is also a very clever person as he is able to devise clever plans and use his weapons in ingenious ways. Faults and weaknesses * his weapons lack the necessary firepower needed to combat high rank freaks.(though he is still capable of defending himself from them). *he is still vulnerable to special abilities. *he only possesses slightly above average hand to hand combat skills but pales in comparison to many other freaks. *he often becomes overconfident which can lead him to underestimating his opponents abilities. Trivia *his ability to hide an enormous arsenal on his person was directly based off from kei Munakata. *Stryder has gone through several changes. 20181027133202_1.jpg|twin katanas 20181030181459 1.jpg|knife storm 20181028141002_1.jpg|Roped knifes 20181028100311_1.jpg|Sledgehammers 20181030073400_1.jpg|Rifle and smg 20181030182038_1.jpg|Akimbo tommy guns 20181030183344_1.jpg|Flamethrower 20181030184627_1.jpg|Rocket launcher Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Spies Category:Freak Hunters Category:RED Team Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Monsters by Dr.mysterio Category:Intellectuals Category:Gunners Category:Blade Users Category:Lightning Bruisers